1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cases or housings for electrical instruments, and more particularly to cases for enclosing electrical instruments formed on circuit boards and for then mounting them upon an instrument panel in an opening provided therein. An example of the use of such cases is in the enclosing and mounting of digital panel meters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known cases for electrical instruments on circuit boards generally mount the instruments therein with conventional fastening elements such as screws, potting compound, and the like. Accordingly, mounting of the instruments in protective cases can be time consuming, tedious and expensive both in terms of parts and labor. These and other drawbacks of known constructions for protective cases tend to make such cases expensive and difficult to use.